catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tinkles
Mr. Marlon Tinkles was the main antagonist in Cats & Dogs and the third antagonist of Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Mr. Tinkles took up residence in the home of wealthy industrialist Mr. Mason, and was spoiled by the cheerful maid, Sophie (or tortured from his POV). Mr. Tinkles plotted to use Mr. Mason's company to orchestrate his plans for world domination, including the destruction of an experimental cure for allergic reactions to dogs; planning to reverse-engineer the formula to cause humans who came in contact with it to become allergic to dogs. The ill-tempered cat also had a dim-witted right-hand cat named Calico. He even had several cat mercenaries, including The Ninjas and a Russian Blue cat, known as "The Russian". After his plan was thwarted, he was taken in by Sophie and, to his chagrin, her sisters, who all loved to dress him up in a variety of outfits to the point he muttered in emotional agony "This can't be happening". However, some time between the two movies, Tinkles would wind up imprisoned in Alcatraz, in a secret prison constructed and overseen by D.O.G. to contain the worst cat criminals in the world. Tinkles was contained in one of the cells (in a homage to Hannibal Lector). At some point, he would be visited by one of his old enemies, Butch, along with his new protege, Diggs, M.E.O.W.S. Agent 47 aka Catherine, and stool pigeon Seamus. They came to Tinkles, hoping to get information out of him regarding the current #1 cat criminal on D.O.G.'s most wanted list, Kitty Galore. At first, Tinkles gave them the runaround with psychological trickery (such as pointing out Catherine's loner mentality would prevent her from finding love and chastising her for "spying on her own brothers and sisters", easily deducing Diggs to be a former Police Dog and mocking his history of relationships going bad, calling Butch old and fat, and threatening to eat Seamus, etc), until finally he outright refused to give them info to take down Kitty, claiming it was a professional courtesy (he'd be "blackballed, laughed at, and lose his pension") but gave them a riddle "A cat's eye reveals everything" before dramatically demanding they leave him to plan his escape in peace. When Diggs sarcastically wished him good luck, Tinkles took offense ("Wait, Good luck?! For the Great Tinkles!. An evil genius doesn't NEED good luck! ...Although I could use a passport and a speedboat... Cat's rule!") Sometime after Kitty Galore was thwarted, and D.O.G. and M.E.O.W.S. were now working together, Tinkles escaped Alcatraz and hacked their system to gloat and challenge his enemies to come and get him. Unfortunately, Tinkles forgot his computer's live feed was still on and mentioned needing to contact his vet for some new de-worming cream, until his henchcat Calico informed him. Embarressed, Tinkles tried to save face by declaring his favorite catchphrase "Cat's rule!" before cutting the connection. Gallery mr tinkles part.jpg|His mask mr tinkles.jpg MrTinkles.jpg Trivia *Mr. Tinkles made a special appearance at MuppetFest, singing "That's Life" by Frank Sinatra. *According to a YouTube video, Mr. Tinkles' first name is Marlon Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Antaginists that appear in both movies Category:Characters Category:Rude characters Category:Clever charcters Category:Idiots Category:Antaginist Category:Dogs and cats Category:Speaking characters Category:Minor characters Category:Cats & Dogs Characters Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters